Hula Hoop
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: A Blood on the Dance Floor story. Dahvie gets caught watching Jayy hula hoop and a private performance follows. I own none of the songs mentioned n the story


Dahvie's POV

I let out a sigh as I crumple up the piece of paper I was writing on and toss it to the corner of my room. Why can't I think of any good songs?! Me and Jayy have been wanting to start work on a new album for a few weeks now, but for some reason neither of us can think up any new songs. Jayy's doesn't seem that bothered about it. He keeps saying we'll get something eventually, we just need some time to think. I can't stand writer's block, it's driving me crazy! Giving up, I drop the pen I'm holding and walk over to the other side of my room and pick up my guitar. Maybe if I can get the music part, the lyrics will come to me.

I sit on my bed and pluck the guitar strings, attempting to make a melody out of the various notes I play. But nothing is wowing me; there isn't a particular chain of notes that is causing me to scream out 'yes! This is the sound I'm looking for!' The thumping sound of speakers floods weakly into my room causing me to divert my attention from my guitar. Placing the instrument on my bed, I decide to go investigate. I walk out of my room and through the hallway. The sounds get louder as I get closer to the living room, it must be the stereo system. Knowing the source of the noise, I consider to go back to work on songs some more. But I continue to the living room. I've been trying to write all day, I deserve a break.

I reach the arch before the living room and stop walking. I notice that all the furniture's been pushed against the living room walls, and Jayy's knelt down in front of the stereo flipping through songs with a hula hoop in one hand. I can't help but stare at the large circle in his grasp, it's been a few years since he hula hooped. When I asked him why, he said he just got sick of it. I thought nothing of it.

_Feels so good being bad_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

S&M by Rihanna starts to explode through the speakers and Jayy stands up in satisfaction with the choice of song. He picks up the hula hoop and pulls it over his body until it was resting near his hips. He paused for a moment as if contemplating his actions, then gave it a swing. He moved his body in perfect timing with the music. The muscles in his abs tighten in his motions to keep the hoop up. He takes a few steps as the hoop swings; as if he's testing his boundaries. No surprise that he wants to start slow, it's definitely been awhile since he's done this. He speeds up his tempo and moves the hoops up his body until it's around his chest.

_Cause I may be bad _

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Jayy moves the hoop in perfect tempo with the music as he turns around and starts to bend over backwards while moving the hoop. He's better at this than I remembered! Jayy used to hoop like this on stage when he first became a part of Blood on the Dance Floor; the fans loved it! But they weren't the only ones. The grace and fluidity in Jayy's moves while he hula hoops always did make me want him. Even now watching him is awakening burning lust in me. I never did act on the want I felt when Jayy was hooping; I mean come on, what was I gonna say? 'Jayy, you're so good at hula hooping I can't take it, please fuck my brains out!' Yeah, that'd go over well.

"Dahvie?" I hear Jayy say, pulling me out of my thoughts. Busted. He lets the hula hoop fall to the ground as he reaches down to shut the stereo off.

"How long have you been there?" he asks me.

"A while," I say, my face feeling warm. It's obvious he didn't want anyone to see him.

"Oh," he replies looking at the discarded hula hoop.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I was just taking a break from songwriting. You looked so good that I kinda got caught up in the show."

Jayy smiles and walks over to me. What? He isn't mad? He stops in front of me and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"You know, if you wanted a show all you had to do was ask," Jayy whispers seductively. He pulls away and tugs on my hand; a gesture to follow him. I obey his command and he pushes me on the couch.

"Jayy?" I say in confusion as he leans close to me.

"Tell me what you want," he purrs, "And I'll give it to you."

"Anything?"

"Yes, absolutely anything," Jayy replies lightly nipping my neck with his teeth. He's already realized how bad I want him, but I might as well get what I can out of this.

"Dance for me?" I ask and Jayy shoots a questioning look my way. He smiles in realization that I'm teasing him and walks away from me towards the stereo.

"As you wish, babe," he says before pressing the power button. He flips through the songs until he finds one he likes.

_So hot, out of the box_

_Baby pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

Satisfied with the selection of Adam Lambert; Jayy gets up and peels his shirt off. Jayy's hips sway in time with the music; he wraps his arms around his body and drags his fingers lightly over the backs of his shoulders. Small red ribbons appear under his fingers, standing out against his light skin.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over _

As the chorus of the song starts Jayy undoes his belt and pulls it out of the loops on his skinny jeans. He folds the belt in half and loosely holds it around his neck as he turns and drops in perfect tempo to the song. Every move is perfect and filled with erotic grace; I just can't get enough of it. Jayy discards the belt and pulls the button on his pants loose; I like where this is going.

_Oh!_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Oh!_

_Let me entertain you til you scream_

The timing of the song's lyrics is perfect as Jayy pulls his pants off at the same time they are sung. I bite my lip as I take in the sight of Jayy in his black boxers; he fills them out so well. Jayy notices my hungry gaze and moves closer to me until before I know it he's straddling my hips. Erotically grinding his hips against my own in timing with the final chorus of the song. My hands rest on his waist and he places his hands on mine. Leaning closer to me, he whispers in my ear.

"Had enough?" he asks playfully.

"Jayy," I whisper hoarsely. I want more, I want so much more than just a dance.

As if reading my mind, Jayy plants a soft kiss on my mouth. As he does, I feel a hand rub gently over the unmistakable bulge I know is in my pants. I mean come on, who wouldn't be turned on by watching Jayy dance.

"You wanna fuck me, don't ya Dahves?" he teases. "You can, but first. I wanna hear you say it."

"Jayy," I say, "I don't want to fuck you; I want you to fuck _me_."

Jayy smiles and catches my lips again, "Then you'll get what you want babe."

_You can have it your way_

_How do you want it_

_You gon' back that thing up_

_Or should I push up on it_

The song changes to Candy Shop by 50 Cent as Jayy pulls my shirt off and pushes me back on the couch. His mouth leaves mine and starts to travel down my neck. A moan of pleasure escapes me as he starts to suck on the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. He lightly nips the abused skin before running his tongue along my collarbone, prompting another moan from me. Jayy continues to trail my body; down my chest over my abs and stops abruptly. He unbuttons and pulls my pants off in one motion; my boxers quickly follow. Jayy plants small nips and kisses on my hips and thighs, teasing me to the point of insanity.

_I'll take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop_

_ Go 'head girl don't you stop_

_ Keep going 'til you hit the spot_

Jayy runs his tongue teasingly along my length. I let out a sharp gasp and lift my hips off the couch.

"Jayy," I pant, "Please."

"Please what?" he taunts.

"Please, suck me," I force out and my breath hitches as Jayy takes my full length into his mouth in one shot. He starts to suck on me and move his mouth up and down my shaft. I moan and fight the urge to thrust into the warm, wet cavern surrounding me. I lose that war and end up driving myself even deeper into his throat and Jayy presses his hands against my hips to keep me still. It's obvious he wants to have full control. Time goes by in a blur and I feel my body tense up and get hotter.

"Jayy," I gasp out, "I'm close."

He takes no heed to my warning and continues to suck on my length.

"Jayy!" I yell as I release in his mouth. Jayy reacts by taking most of my dick out of his mouth until only the tip is still in. He takes all of my seed into his mouth and skillfully swallows everything I give him. God he's amazing! I slowly recover from my orgasm and realize that the song has changed to a song by Young Money.

_I can make your bedrock_

_ I can make your bedrock, girl_

_ I can make your bedrock_

The music stops and I Jayy holding the remote to the stereo.

"What'd you do that for?" I ask.

"Cause I'm not done with you," he says bluntly, "And I wanna hear you scream my name."

Jayy roughly kisses me and I feel his tongue invade my mouth. I can taste myself on him; mix that with the taste of Jayy and it's like heaven. Jayy presses his body against mine and pinches my nipples with his hands. I gasp at the feeling as Jayy twists them and pulls on them; causing pain and pleasure to mix. Jayy takes his boxers off and I feel him coax my legs apart.

"Get ready bitch," he growls roughly, "I'm not gonna be gentle."

I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer to me.

"I don't expect you to be," I tell him and he smiles evilly.

"Good," he whispers. I feel a burning pain as Jayy roughly pushes his length into me. I let a whimper escape and I feel tears spring into my eyes.

"Jayy," I cry, wrapping my arms around him.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he asks and I nod.

"Mmm," I whimper.

"Well, I hate to say it, but it's gonna hurt a lot more before it starts to feel good," he explains.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I taunt.

Jayy smiles and starts a violent pace of ramming into me. The pain is almost unbearable; I feel like if Jayy keeps going at this pace, I'll break in half.

"Nnngh, Jayy," I cry in pain.

"Just a little more," he pants, "Be patient."

I shut my eyes and after a few minutes; the pain fades and pleasure begins to grow stronger with each thrust.

"Mmmmm, Jayy," I moan and he smiles.

"Told you it gets better," he whispers before picking up his pace. He starts to thrust into me faster and harder. Waves of pleasure wash over me as Jayy moves inside me. He's better than I ever imagined. Suddenly I feel a sharp jolt of ecstasy shoot through me as Jayy brushes against my prostate.

"Ah!" I cry out.

"There it is," Jayy muses before thrusting into me to hit that spot again.

"Jayy!" I yell and Jayy starts to ram into me harder; hitting my prostate with every stroke. Stars spot my vision as pleasure completely overtakes me. I start to bring myself down in time with Jayy's thrusts; driving him even deeper into me than before.

"Ah! Jayy!" I yell at the top of my lungs, "Faster! Harder!"

Jayy complies with my wishes and I begin to lose control of my body. My hips twitch and I dig my nails into Jayy's back. My cries of pleasure and pleas for more fill the air. This moment is perfect, there is nothing that could make this moment in time any better. My nails drag down Jayy's back, leaving small trails behind. My body tenses up and goes hot again.

"Jayy," I pant, "I'm gonna come soon."

"Same here," he replies weakly, "Come with me, Dahvie."

A few more strokes and I feel my orgasm flood over me. I press my body closer to Jayy and savor the moment.

"Ah, Jayy!" I cry out as a moment of pure euphoria takes me.

"Fuck, Dahvie!" Jayy growls and I feel him release deep inside me. His seed splashes against my insides; burning against my inner walls. Jayy collapses on me, his breathing ragged.

"God damn it," he whispers, trying to recover from the force of his orgasm.

"You are a sex god," I gasp out, also trying to regain my composure.

"I'm not that good," he says, his breathing evening out.

"Don't be so modest," I say breathlessly, "Your fucking incredible."

Jayy pulls out of me and starts to collect his clothes from around the room.

"Well, if you ever want another show, feel free to ask," he tells me as he pulls his clothes back on.

"I'll hold you to that," I warn him and he smiles.

"I hope you do," he says before heading for the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I think I have a song idea," he explains, "I'll show you later."

"Oh, ok," I respond, "See you later then."

"Later," Jayy says, walking out of the living room.

I smile and start to pick my clothes up off the floor. As I pull my pants back on, I notice the forgotten circle on the floor. Who would've thought that a hula hooping performance would lead to passionate sex?


End file.
